<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somnium Exterreri by Troodster1972</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602492">Somnium Exterreri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972'>Troodster1972</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven dreams most nights, Raffi has learned how to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somnium Exterreri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_javert/gifts">mrs_javert</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePhilomath/gifts">PetitePhilomath</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Somnium Exterreri  -  Latin for nightmare.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raffi shifts in her sleeep, subconsciously snuggling closer to Sevens back. Slowly she becomes aware of a familiar sensation from the sleeping woman beside and rouses her from her sleep.</p>
<p>Sevens breathing becomes hitched.<br/>
An arm twitches.<br/>
A small, quiet whimper.</p>
<p>Raffi lifts her head and glances at the pale face in front of her, seeing her lover’s face contort from yet another nightmare.</p>
<p>Quietly, Raffi raises up onto her elbow and gently strokes slow, soothing circles around the cool shoulder before her as she dips her head to whisper softly “Sshhhhhh, babe, it's ok……”</p>
<p>She brushes a lock of hair, now slick with fresh sweat, from Seven’s still sleeping brow, “shhhhhhhhh, it's ok, I'm here babe… you're ok…” softly trying to coax whatever memory is troubling Seven away.</p>
<p>As the moments tick by her breaths begins to even out.</p>
<p>The twitching subsides.</p>
<p>The whimpers stop.</p>
<p>Raffi slides her arm gently around Seven’s waist as she carefully lowers herself back down against a damp back, and softly pulls her against her breast.</p>
<p>Seven never mentions her nightmares.</p>
<p>So Raffi never asks.</p>
<p>She doesn't know if Seven even remembers these moments.</p>
<p>So Raffi never brings them up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if you like this via the Kudos button or comment. This helps encourage us all to write.</p>
<p>This one is for Anni and Paris, 2020 may have given us so much negativity, but it also gifted me two beautiful friends. Thank you both for our extreme socially distanced Voyager rewatching around the globe. "Space Fog!"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>